Molly (Prison)
Molly is survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is one of the newcomers in the prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Molly's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apoalypse "30 Days Without An Accident" While Daryl and Carol talk in the dining pavilion, Molly can be seen eating breakfast with an older girl. Later, Molly is seen playing with Lizzie, Mika, and Luke in the prison yard, naming the walkers. After Carl confronts the kids and tells them to stop naming walkers, Molly follows Luke and Lizzie to the library, where she is later seen listening to Carol at story time, which turns into a knife lesson. "Infected" Molly is saved by Carol and rushed into a cell with Karen, David, Luke, and another girl during the walker attack in Cell Block D. "Isolation" Molly did not appear in this episode, but she was in the Administrative Building as it was mentioned that all of the children were moved into this building as a part of the quarantine. "Too Far Gone" Molly along with Mika, Luke and Lizzie are seen running outside the prison to the bus carrying Judith after the watch tower is blown up by the tank, Lizzie stops them and tells the group to be strong like Carol told them to, and not to be scared and weak. She is later seen in the episode next to Lizzie, Mika, and Luke after Lizzie and Mika save Tyreese by shooting Alisha and another man in the head, they then run back to the prison with Tyreese after the bus of survivors leaves them behind. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Molly has killed: *Possibly a few zombies. Death Killed by *Walkers (Assumed) Relationships Lizzie Samuels Lizzie and Molly seem to have a good relationship, as they are mostly seen playing together. They are seen together for the first time in "30 Days Without An Accident" playing near the fence, and later being taught how to use knives by Carol. In "Too Far Gone", Lizzie and Molly leave the prison along with Luke, Tyreese, Judith, and Mika. Mika Samuels Molly and Mika seem to have a casual and friendly relationship, as they are mostly seen playing together. She is seen with Molly in "30 Days Without An Accident" near the fence looking upon the zombies. Molly and Mika are also seen together while Carol was teaching them about using knives. Molly and Mika also work together to carry Judith's baby carrier and escape the prison during the Governor's attack. Luke Molly and Luke seem to have a good relationship with each other as they are often seen together playing with Mika and Lizzie. They remained together during the Governor's attack on the prison and fled after Lizzie shot Alisha and another man. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" *"Infected" *"Too Far Gone" (No Lines) Trivia *While it was never confirmed, Luke Donaldson mentioned in an interview that people had speculated that Luke and Molly may have been siblings, and that they had come from Woodbury with the remaining townspeople after the failed prison assault (neither filmed for Season 3).http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Luke_Donaldson_Interview References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Children Category:The Prison Category:TV Series Category:Deceased